Beginning of the End
by unreal-writer
Summary: Discord and Celestias past. Rated M for later content. Please r/r.
1. Chapter 1

There is no love, no mercy, no kindness..only chaos. - Discord

_"Luna! I'm going to find you, Luna! Come out, come out!"_

The young, beautiful, and smiling alicorn yelled as she turned and dashed off into different spots, looking for her sister, hiding somewhere around the castle.

Luna and Celestia were playing hide and seek, as they would tend to play.

While they would play other games, it was cloudy out and a cool breeze was rushing through the air.

Celestia had been looking everywhere, under the bushes, in the castle, around the forest, in their rooms. Her sister was tricky at times. Celestia would ake note of every spot she ever found Luna hiding in, but everytime she'd attempt to find her, there was always a new spot for Luna to dwell upon, mocking her sister with laughter, usually, which would give her away.

_"Where is she..." _

Celestia spread her wings and flew up into the sky, looking around, but no sight of her little sister, only oher ponies and alicorns flying about, while she would hear the tunes of the townspeople playing heir instruments.

She started to become a little pouty.

_"Hmph. I swear she gets better everytime."_

Celestia swooped down to the garden and continued to look around. She had never noticed any type of tracks or clues her sister would give her, not even a hint.

She was soon to give up until she heard a giggle, not too far away, either.

It wasn't any giggle, it was her sisters giggle, Luna.

Celestia paused and listened, a small smile slipping onto her face as she listened closer.

The sound was right above her. celestia quickly looked up in surprise to see her sister lightly fluttering above her, breaking out into laughter

_"Gotcha, sis!", _She continued laughing loudly, and it did not take long for celesia to begin to laugh with her.

Celestia caught her breath, feeling a sense of shock a her sister. _"Luna, where were you?",_ She questioned up at her sister, still fluttering above her, happily.

_"I was hiding up in the clouds. I knew you were going to check all over the house and the garden, so I picked the perfect spot, it's fun watching you from up there, looking for your darling little sister."_

_"You were up there? How couldn't I have noticed! All I had to do was look up!"_

Luna slowly landed in front of her sister, appearing smaller, with a big grin on her face.

Celestia smiled back at her, the wo always had fun, and rarely fought, until it came to what they should do next.

_"Now I guess I have to find a new spot." _She winked as she nudged her sister with her hoof.

_"I guess so, Lu. But now it's my turn!"_

Luna nodded and proceeded to go over o the fountain at the front of their castle and put her head down, at the edge of he water, and began counting.

_"1!"_

Celestia immediately took off, past the garden, and down the road towards the town.

The skies were a bit cloudy but the Sun shone through and the leaves lightly fell off the trees as she dashed by them.

Celestia had no inention on being found so easily, or being cauious of where she was headed, she was adventurous, but also an heir to be a queen. Nobility in her family stood strong, as did her father and mothers place to keep her and her sister safe, from any harm.

Her fur was brighly colored along with her multi-colored mane. She began panting, and threw her wings out for a boost, hoping to get far from the house.

She noticed the oher Alicorns flying in the air, and the townspeople doing their everyday chores and works. She started increasing her speed down the road, getting faster and faster.

_I must find someplace she wouldnt even begin to think of, now where- _Smash-

A sudden shrill of pain goes through the little ponys skull as she collided with, another pony. Celestia only caught a glimpse but was immediately pushed back onto the dirt ground, groaning in pain and gripping her head.

_"Ah..are you okay?"_

A sweet toned voice echoed through her head, as she opened her eyes, to see, not a pony, she wasn't even sure what he was. He was a mix, what seemed of all kinds of animals, but his eyes showed kindness and worry.

_"I'm..I'm fine.."_

The creature smiled at her, and she smiled back.

_"You were going mighty fast, oh, pardon me, my name is Discord."_

He held his left hand ou, which was a talon of an eagle, or gryphon.

Celestia looked up at him, and took his hand. _"My name is Celestia. Princess Celestia, fair Discord."_ Her headache slowly easing away.

His eyes grew in shock, _"Why, a princess." _He snapped his fingers, and a newly cut red rose, appeared in his hand, as he bowed before her.

_"Guess it's my lucky day, to be here before the Great Princess Celestia."_

He looked up at her. Celesia slightly blushed, and giggled at his humor, as he put the rose above her ear, and parted it into her mane, smiling at her.

She made eye contact with him, as he did, they stood for a few seconds saring at eachother, before Discord broke the silence. _"I's beautiful, fits with you."_

Celestia blushed harder, as he let out a chuckle.

_"What're you doing so far out to here, running from somebody?"_

Celestias encounter made her forget about her sister, _"No, what makes you think that?"_

Discord pointed at her head, which was a small bruise.

_"I rarely meet princesses thathappened to run into me every so often during heir afternoon jog."_

Celestia felt stupid, forgetting how she met him in the first place. _"Oh yes, sorry. I guess I'm just a little off today, I'm so, so, so sorry that I ran into you!"_

_"Don' worry, my fair princess. I'm fine, no scratches, broken bones, or broken teeth bu you should really get that bruise a rest."_

Celestia felt the bump, and a small flinch of pain, as her eyes tightened. Suddenly she felt a hand on her hoof, which was poking the wound.

_"Be careful, poking it won't help it, haha." _ He slowly put her hoof down to her side, and let go.

Celestias heart rate was beginning to increase, and she had no idea what was going on.

_"Um,..uh.."_

Discord began to look worried, but slightly smiled at her, and leaned down. _"You should get some rest." _His voice was soft and caring, as was his eyes.

Celestia didn't know what to say, until she saw Discords eyes slowly trace behind her, at a figure. She turned to see Luna looking everywhere, as she began heading towards her direction.

_"Uh, rest sounds good- _She erected her wings out to take off, and suddenly stopped and turned-_will I see you again?" _

Discord laughed, _"Anytime you're out and about, sure. It was an honor, fair princess." _

He bowed again.

_"Please..call me, Celestia."_ She smiled, and turned back towards the castle, and took off. Air rustling around the ground from her take-off.

_"Goodbye, Celestia.." _Discord said, as he watched her fly away.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna started to become worried, looking around almost everywhere. She urned o the road leading to town and started flying towards the lively town. Luna was never one to worry, but when it came to her older sister, she protected her with her life and took the upmost seriousness abou her, even if they were playing some game.

Suddenly a light which appeared to be going at an incredible speed started to come closer to Luna, so she stopped in her tracks, fluttering above the ground and trying to get a closer look at the speeding object in her path.

Celestia was suddenly in front of her, panting and gasping for air, so she may talk.

Luna looked over her sister, _"Tia, are you alright? I've never seen you go so fast..I don't think I've ever seen you go fast at all."_

Celestias head was bursting, and her heart was pumping, she could feel it about to burst out of her chest. She finally gathered enough oxygen to speak.

_"I.. earlier.- _She points to the bruise on her head, now larger and more irritated.-_i hurts, and I think I need to lay down for awhile.."_

Luna zoomed in real close to Celestia, poking her eye out at the wound and examining it._ "Ew, that's a nasty bruise...was it, my fault?" _Luna asked up at her sister, with the saddest face she could conjure up.

Luna always took he blame for stuff she didn't do, it was one of her ways of kindness, especially to her sister.

Celestias hoof found itself onto her younger sisters shoulder, smiling down at her. _"You were not the reason. I was running too fast and fell down. I was careless." _

She reassured her sister, and Luna lit back up with a smile. _"Okay, Tia." _They both started walking to the castle.

Celestia turned back to the forest and town, sighing as she closed the castle door behind her.

Celestia collapsed onto her bed, her face smashing into many different layers of blankets which felt like cotton clouds. She loved the feeling of her bed, it always took her mind off things, but it didn't comfort her head. She turned to face the ceiling, her mane drenched out onto the bed, slowly fading down to her calm state.

_This bruise is killing me, _She thought. An idea popped into her head, and she closed her eyes, in a moment of total silence her horn began glowing and a small beam covered her body, engulfing her with different colors and suddenly, the colors were gone and she opened her eyes.

Celestia got up and looked in the mirror to see, the bruise was still there, but it didn't hurt as bad. _"How..how does a simple bruise sill stand even after I use my magic?" _

Celestia was confused but laid back down, pouting. She didn't want to get her parents worried about her but she was beginning to worry. As she continued thinking, she began to slowly grow a frown. _"This wouldn't have happened if I watched where I was going. I'm so stupid..stupid stupid stupid STUPID" _Celestia thrashed at the air which caused her to fall on the ground with a small thud, but knocking the wind out of her.

With a small push she lifted herself back up and regaining her normal breathing patterns, and quickly fell back on the bed.

_Luna is probably in her room, asleep. She doesn't like the daytime much. I wonder if mother or father could help me..maybe, they won't freak out. It's just a small bruise._

With that, the young princess got back up and walked out into the main stairway, down to the main hall to see her parents. Celestia looked at the paintings along the walls that have been there, since before her. Her great ancestors battling all kinds of creatures, some now the Alicorns allies, others which don't exist anymore. The Alicorns never believed in survival of a race which didn't agree with peace, so they would eliminate them.

Everypony knows that he Alicorns were the superior, and next were the griphons and Pegasus, which both worked together, along with the Alicorns. The gryphons were once enemies of the Alicorns, but now stand by them at the loss of the war, which Celestias very father ended.

Her dad remained as the best Alicorn, and king of all others. He fough in many wars against different kinds of creatures and demons. He used only one blade, which he always kept by his side. Stained with the blood of many and splintered by the hacking of so many foul monsters, it stands as a valuable part of his life. Celestia stopped in her thoughts as she looked over at a picture. The last picture, bu no picture she had ever seen before.

It was her father, with his blade out, covered in blood. But something was under him, something familiar, but the picture was shaded too dark. Celestia pondered for a second and looked closer, but she could not fully see.

_"Tia!"_

The sudden voice scared Celestia, as she jumped straight up and turned quickly to see her mother, who in turn, showed a face of shock.

_"Dear are you..oh my goodness! That bruise is horrible! What did you do?" _

_"Well, me and Luna were outside playing hide and seek, and I accidentally tripped and fell down."_

_"Well, poor dear. I think I have some medicine for it."_

_"Mother, I tried using my magic. It didn't work..I tried my self-healing charm and it only numbed it."_

Her mother looked closely at it, and stepped back, enlightening her horn. _"Let me try something."_

Closing her eyes, she felt a sudden burst of warmth go through her fur and body, and then a sudden cold chill.

_" -..."_

Celesia opened her eyes, o see a pair of wide eyes staring. As she looked up and felt her head, rubbing the bruise which was still there.

_"-How did my magic not work? Never in my enire life of helping and nursing have I ever had problems with my magic..I have cured diseases, but a simple bruise can't disappear?"_

_"I don' know, mother. I think I should rest and i migh get better. I's not anything bad bu maybe it needs to naturally heal."_

_"Alright dear. Maybe I'm jus getting oo old for my healing magic." _She chuckled, but still kept a serious eye on her daughters injury as she walked closer.

Celestia looked back at the portrait of her father, as her moher railed o the portrait as well.

_"Oh, I have never seen his picture up. I guess he must've put it up recently."_

Celestia was considering asking her moher, but the question vanished from her mind as she spoke those words.

_"Yeah. Good ole' dad, putting up all his memories."_

Celestia felt a shadow lean over her own, her mother was staring into all the picures along the wall.

_"I always worried about your father. Before you and Lu came into our lives, it was simply awful. He fought in many battles to keep this very kingdom safe, and everypony along with it. He shows the Alicorn in him, but I always thought I would lose him because of he things he took from ohers...- _She paused to put her hoof over her daughters-_ but he came home after he heard about you. He quit being on the front lines for us. He loves you and Luna more than anything. I'm happy he came home, and even happier that we have you and your sister._

Celestia looked down, nearly in tears, but immediately felt her moher rest her chin over her mane, holding her.

_"I love you, Tia. Someday you're going to be a great princess. Remember, even when you're on your own, I'll always be there for you." _She pulled back and put her hoof on her daughters chest to her heart. _"Right here, is where I'll remain." _

Both Alicorns smiled at eachother and hugged, which seemed to last forever.

_"I love you too, mother." _Celestia pulled back from the hug, and kissed her mother on the cheek. _"I'm going to go ahead and get some sleep, it's been a longday."_

_"Take care, Tia. Sweet dreams, and if you need me, you know where I am." _

Celestia smiled and turned to walk back to her room, but her eyes slid back over to the portraits of her father, as she walked on.


End file.
